That's what I get for fallen for Frizzle
by jamarx93
Summary: My first songfic of frizzle/arnold who are living happily with oneanother and are not even ashamed of it with arnold singing how much he feels.


That's what I get for fallen for the Frizz

Arnold/Frizzle duh song 

I wake up feeling so in love while smelling fresh new flowers what?

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well, I was wrong

"Morning sleepy head have good dreams?","Dreaming that I was in charge in the field trips making you suffer with fear but yes wow new flowers?"

Frizzle finishing up the collage garden making it glow with new purple and pink flowers then taking a step back to admire while I admired my admirer.

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Totally got the song in my head the other night when I tried to write some lyrics for the drama club I was in we had to come up with a good steady love song so listened to every song and found it with changing the mood.

"Breakfast?","With pleasure" taking Frizzle by the arm good thing no one is up to notice boy do I feel relived to see no one in the cafeteria so I can continue singing the song in my head while I watched her.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
When you're not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try holding onto silly things  
I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

Those lyrics speak how messed up I felt when Miss Frizzle left forever my head was totally foggy with confusion of loving a nut case but turned out alright I just hope nobody catch's us this time when my feelings are going on high with making an awesome song about the nut case I fell for.

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I still feel a bit nervous around her not knowing what is always on her mind when she sees me this way I try my best not to show any regrets but I am in love with my teacher how is that normal?

"Arnold how is the music going?""um err ok I guess","Nervous about it","Nervous? Me no oh ok its about us"

Oh there you go you chicken of a coward now she'll think Im no good now for her great knew I should've but why I am not too ashamed.

"Frizz it's ok no matter how people see us Im always by you're side no matter how weird","Well weird is my middle name and lets see those lyrics"

As we share the song lyrics I think we both got the song in our head now.

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Taking a look into her eyes made me wince of love I was in and held her head with my hands to draw it close so my head can rest on hers breathing in her yummy fruit breakfast breath before kissing the sent with my lips and singing the song in my head.

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Man it felt so much like a field trip with her lips on mine as we kissed before Wanda barged in with wide eyes.

Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

"Hi guys Im sorry to disturb you but the drama club is about to being the show so hurry up"

Yeup taking it ok I see I just hope she does not take this to bad man that's what I get for fallen for my crazy teacher now my professor as I held ands with hers to the show and I began my song while I played my 10 bucks guitar.

No mame, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat on the Magic School Bus  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much on these crazy field trips?

I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well, I was wrong those trips were not hurtful but educational

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Hearing such a crowd roaring with fun and cheering and seeing Frizzle also enjoying my feelings for her just kicked up the rock star in me and I liked it.

I drowned out all my sense through many dirty water in the water cycle  
With the sound of its beating vibration I could see it very well  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Man what a show as I showered with a cheering Frizzle waiting so I can kiss the nut not caring this time how many would know and hear me so be it as I made love to my magical nutcase but kind and generous women as I sing the song again over in my head until she can stop the beat.

Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

My heart was ten times happier with each blood cell pumping in and out with new oxygen as I fell asleep with my Frizzle.


End file.
